


Sacrifice

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, I guess they call those demigods, Noctis is kind of a god, The Crystal said Fuck Bahamut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Noctis had the blood of gods.The knowledge had shocked him when Shiva herself had told him. It would explain a lot about his ancestors and their abilities. How Noctis could warp, how he and his father could bestow the ability of magicks on others who could never bend the forces to their own will. Ten years and Noctis still reflected back on when he had first entered the Crystal.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoAisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/gifts).



Noctis lay in the Crystal with the knowledge that he was a descendant of the Astrals, the truth being so unbelievable that it almost seemed like one of the fairy tales that his father would read to him at night when he was small. He thought again to when Shiva had visited him in the beginning of his time in the Crystal.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Bahamut had lain with a woman, her beauty entrancing him, and their union brought forth a new life which had never been seen in all of Eos. The child was named Ardyn and they were happy…” Shiva, who had phased back into Gentiana’s familiar face, had paused here, looking away from him “for a time.”

Noctis stared at her, slacked jaw and widened eyes, as it began to dawn on him who she was talking about.

“After the birth of their second son, Somnus, she fell in love with another.” Shiva looked back to Noctis then. “Humans are fickle creatures, and to betray a god is a foolish deed. When Bahamut discovered she had slept with another, his rage became furious and he cursed her and the lover to an early grave. In return, the Crystal seemed to have a plan all its own that was far more cruel, yet it was oddly befitting of the equally cruel. It cursed his eldest and favorite son to his insanity, proving Ardyn to be the catalyst that would destroy all of Eos.”

Noctis interrupted as his brow furrowed in confusion, “The Crystal cursed Ardyn? How?”

Shiva motioned to the space around them that seemed to stretch on for eternity, "This Crystal was created with a sentience all its own. It does not often intervene in matters, electing to sit idly by as time flows around it. This, however, the Crystal decided it could not watch. Ardyn was innocent when he became struck with the Starscourge, condemned by the sins of his father to endure an immortality. The moment he reached out to the Crystal it corrupted him, and the Scourge became nestled deep within his soul. Somnus, who had always been jealous of his elder brother, claimed the throne and cast Ardyn from their home and become entombed on Angelgard until he was discovered long after he had lost hope of being allowed to wither into nothing.

“As for Somnus, his line was long, each generation’s blood becoming weaker than the last, until my daughter reawakened the ancient magicks in your blood and set forth into motion the ending of your line.”

She remained silent, her eyes opening to stare at Noctis and almost peer into his very soul. His mind had become overloaded with everything Shiva had been saying. Somnus… the Founder King? That was his so-many-greats grandfathers… But then wouldn’t that mean that he was also related to the Astral Bahamut? Then, by Shiva’s own words, was she his grandmother? All of it seemed to be more fiction than fact as Noctis raked his hands through the dark hair on his head, at a loss for how to process the truth of it.

“Upon your birth the Crystal let it become known that it would bring an end to Ardyn and his Scourge, but only the sacrifice of a god may bring down such a being.”

The words stopped Noctis cold. Only a god could stop a god. The fact suddenly caused all the events that had transpired to click into place. The trials, the hunts, Ardyn’s twisted obsession with him… They all led up to this.

“So to kill Ardyn, to save all of humanity… I have to die.” Noctis replied, voice matter-of-fact.

At this Shiva nodded silently.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Noctis had reflected on that memory and its knowledge for guidance for all this time. His fate had been decided the moment he was born, that he would die just so that the Crystal could teach Bahamut a lesson. He decided that out of the two, the Crystal was far more cruel, condemning an entire line to die and cursing innocents just because it didn’t agree with a single action.

As Noctis felt himself fall asleep he wondered if he would ever find himself with his friends again. He missed Ignis’ cooking, camping with Gladio, Prompto’s cheery attitude and smile, but most of all he missed being outside of the gods damned Crystal and breathing air that wasn’t heavily laced with otherworldly magicks. He dreamed of being outside and on the road with his friends until he felt something he hadn’t in a long time.

Discomfort.

Opening his eyes, Noctis found himself in a stone room, and laying on a stone bed. As he sat up he saw Umbra wagging his tail and staring at Noctis before turning and walking out a stone frame with no door. Standing up, he followed Umbra outside and took a deep breath in, the air tasting bitter and dead.

It was time.


End file.
